supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spears Family Revisited/Transcript
So many years ago... Now Submission Reel Sabrina: "Hi, I'm Sabrina Brunetta-Spears. I'm 25. I have 5 kids, Lukas, who is 8, Navi, who is 6, Lauren, who is 7, Larry, who is 9 and Jordan, who is 4." Sabrina: "Jordan gets angry by screaming, pinching, biting, scratching and spitting. She runs amok in public." scratches Larry Sabrina: "Navi is spoiled and dominant." Navi: "I can do whatever I want, (bleep)!" slaps Larry Navi: "I WANT THE CANDY!" Navi: "WHERE ARE MY SNACKS?!" Sabrina: "Lauren hits, screams, and cries, additionally, she breaks things and tells people that they look like a certain famous person." Lauren: "LIAR LIAR! PANTS ON FIRE!" smashes the vase Sabrina: "Larry pulls hair, swears, fights, plays violent video games and decides to stay home and throw a wild party." Sabrina: "Lukas bites, scratching, hitting, yelling, crying and destroying and editing Larry's YouTube films." Sabrina: "Also, the kids cause a scene in public, act odd and make fun of other people for example their next door neighbor has a wife with brain cancer the kids make fun of her." Sabrina: "I had hard time dealing with the kids especially Lauren who encourages my younger daughters to be naughty." Sabrina: "Also, Elijah is now in college. As for Wendy, she is married to a Biologist named Hank Carter." Sabrina: "Supernanny, I need your help, please!" Observation begins AM Talk Ola: "I had a chat with Sabrina-Brunetta to learn more on what they do." Sabrina-Brunetta: "Our vacation to Paris was a true nightmare." Ola: "How come?" Sabrina-Brunetta: "My kids ran out to an emergency exit while we were on the plane and nearly jumped off until the door was closed. And we landed, safe and sound, thank goodness." Observation continues Lukas: "NICHOLAS HAS AUTISM AND DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Sabrina: "The kids make fun of a kid named Nicholas who has autism and he goes to special classes even though he's Jordan's age." Larry: "Nicholas' IQ is down below average!" Sabrina: "They also poke fun of Harrison for being fat and having Down Syndrome." Lauren: "Harrison is a dopey dumb boy and he's fat!" Sabrina: "They make fun of Jerold for wearing glasses." Navi: "FOUR EYES FOUR EYES FOUR EYES! YOU'RE A FOUR EYES!" Sabrina: " " Jordan: "YOU ARE A SKINNY FOURTY YEAR OLD AND YOU EAT TOO MUCH JOLLY RANCHERS!" Sabrina: " " Larry: "LOOK! IT'S MACAULAY CULKIN!" Sabrina: "Not to mention that they make fun of one of Larry's classmates, whose name is Eddie for having buckteeth." Lauren: "EDDIE IS A BEAVER-FACE AND LOOKS UGLY!" Sabrina: "They make fun of Alexandra for having Asperger's Syndrome." Navi: "NOBODY LIKES ALEXANDRA BECAUSE SHE HAS ASPERGER'S!" Sabrina: "They also make fun of Ms. Harridan for being bald." Lukas: "MS. HARRIDAN IS A BALDIE, BALDIE, BALDIE!" Lauren: "AND SHE LOOKS LIKE HEATHER FROM TOTAL DRAMA ACTION WITHOUT A WIG!" Sabrina: "They make fun of Toshio as well due to being Japanese." Jordan: "CHING CHING CHANG DONG!" pushes the corners of her eyes Sabrina: "Plus, they poke fun at a 10-year-old girl named Claire for being a fan of a TV show called Rugrats." Larry: "RUGRATS?! THAT IS FOR BABIES AND YOUR AGE DOES NOT MATCH!" (Laughs) Sabrina: "Larry, Lauren, Navi, Jordan and Lukas, can you please stop making fun of them? That is not nice." Crude YouTube Video Ola: "It was no surprise that it turned out that Lukas was the true suspect that messed up one of Larry's YouTube films." Sabrina-Brunetta: "OMG!" [In the YouTube video, we see a clip of Eddy in Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle saying Dickie, but the clip is repeated 10 times and it's in G-major] [We then see the 1990 VID mask logo playing while Under the Influence by Eminem plays in it] Sabrina-Brunetta: "LUKAS HOMER SPEARS!" [We then see a clip of Luigi in Hotel Mario saying Lotsa Spaghetti, but in G-major as well] [We then proceed to a clip of the PBS Kids 1993 logo, but with the music being Backstabber by Ke$ha in place of the regular music, making the P-Pals in the logo appear to be singing that song, and it is repeated over and over in the P-Pals singing portion many times] Sabrina-Brunetta: "Oh, my lord. That is so not appropriate!" YouTube film finally ends Sabrina-Brunetta: "Whew. Good thing that it's over." Naughty Triangle and Naughty Room Ola: "I was introducing the Naughty Triangle and Naughty Room for the kids." Running Errands Toys R Us shoplifts a Twilight Sparkle plush shoplifts a LEGO playset shoplifts a NERF gun shoplifts a Clawdeen Wolf doll shoplifts a PB&J Otter DVD Sabrina-Brunetta: "Children, I am not buying you these items. Put them back. We need to find a birthday present for Nicholas." Lauren, Lukas, Navi and Larry frown, reluctantly putting the items back Currys shoplifts an iPad mini destroys an HD TV by hitting the screen with an aluminum baseball bat releases a big bunch of rats in a cardboard box and the rats swarm the entire Currys store Sabrina-Brunetta: "Oh, my god! Jordan, put that back!" Wickes DIY and Lukas shoplift 2 hammers and break the glass doors with them Sabrina-Brunetta: "Lukas, Lauren, put those back!" puts a nail that she shoplifted in a cashier's chair and sneaks behind cashier sits on the chair Cashier: "OUCH!" cashier leaps up to her feet in pain Grocery Store 5 kids run down the produce aisle and knock over everything they see Sabrina-Brunetta: "Come back over here! I am not happy!" 5 children make a mess in the health and beauty aisle by pouring shampoos, conditioner, hair gel, shaving cream, and sun screen out of their respective containers all over the aisle as well as spraying out hair spray and insect repellant out of their containers children do high fives while peeking behind one end of the aisle employee trips over the mess the kids made Employee: "Drat. I got my work shirt all dirty. At least I can get a new one..." Lukas, Lauren, Navi, and Jordan laugh Sabrina-Brunetta: "We do not make messes in public, and it is not funny at all either." Navi: "IT DOESN'T MATTER! WE MUST CAUSE MORE MESSES!" 5 kids infiltrate the snack aisle and make a bigger mess by spilling candy, potato chips, pretzels, Cheetos, popcorn, nuts, and all of the other items on that aisle out of their containers and sneak behind the aisle employees trip over the mess V/O on speaker: "Cleanup on aisles 1, 4 and 9. That is 1, 4 and 9." kids laugh even louder Employee 2: "Children, please do not cause messes. We need to clean this up immediately." Lauren: "YOU (bleep)ES MUST TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELVES! I THINK ALL OF YOU LOOK LIKE THE BEASTIE BOYS!" 3 employees ignore Lauren's comment Larry: (whispering to his younger siblings) "Psst, I have a plan. We shall try to knock everything off the shelf and cause a mess in every aisle except for the ones that we already made a mess in." Aftermath Sabrina-Brunetta: "Larry Daniel, Lukas Homer, Lauren Janie, Navi Claudette, and Jordan Natasha Spears, all of you must come over here this instant. I must speak with you." Nicholas' 5th Birthday Party Ola: "For Nicholas' 5th Birthday, he had a Superflex-themed party. He invited his friends from his special Autistic support class." the buffet table, we see Brain Eater's Brain Pasta, Rockbrain's Pop Rocks, Superflex Salad, Worry Wall's Wobbly Jell-O, Energy Hare-y's Energy Bars, Topic Twistermeister's Twizzlers, Space Invader's Astronaut Ice Cream, Grump Grumpaniny's Turn-your-frown-upside-down Ham (with smiley faces), Mean Jean's Mean-a-roni and Cheese (Mac and Cheese), Stick-to-me Sam's Sticky Gum, WasFunnyOnce's Giggly Gummy Bears, and a Superflex Cake Nicholas: "Thank you for coming everyone." Ola: However the kids ruined it changes the music to On Fire by Lil Wayne Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts